What Lies Beneath
by cherry619
Summary: What if in When the levee breaks Sam’s funky mojo didn’t work on Alastair? This is the cause of to much thinking on my part.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **I know I have another story to finish but this wouldn't leave me alone. I've been watching the supernatural season 4 DVD and I had to question _when the levee breaks_. Sam right off the bat hallucinates Alastair and I found that quite odd, so what if in _on the head of a pin _that when Sam went to exorcise Alastair his funky mojo didn't work. Dean's unconscious and Cas is impaled on a spike so it would give question for Alastair to torture Sam and it would give reason for Sam to be scared of Alastair in _when the levee breaks _it would make more sense. That's how that came about so if you think I'm loony sorry that's just the way I am I think to much. Review if you think it's worth it, Thanx Charity.

* * *

Sam burst into the old factory taking note of his unconscious brother lying on the floor. _Fun time is over, if angels can't keep a simple devils trap together God help us. _He watched with delight as Alastair went flying to the nearby wall pinned in place. He didn't bring any other weapon, he didn't need anything else, he was strong enough to do this. He looked over to see Cas staring on in disbelief but he zoned everything out focusing his energy on the task at hand.

"Stupid pet tricks."

"Who's murdering the angels?" Sam ground out as he watched Alastair smirk. If angels couldn't get simple information out with a full on torture session something was wrong.

"How are they doing it?"

"You think I'm gonna tell you?"

"Yeah I do." Sam replied as he brought his hand to a fist zoning out all the noises in the factory although their wasn't much to hear but his own heartbeat_. _He did this so many times before it was like second nature, a habit.

He should have been hearing Alastair thriving in pain, begging for mercy but all he heard was the loud echo of clapping. Either he finally lost his mind, which is quite often these days or Dean magically became conscious and decided to give him a standing ovation, which he thought not. He suddenly opened his eyes to see Alastair just clapping at him a smile on his face. He had no other weapons no other way to defend himself, he was too cocky with his abilities but isn't that karma for ya. When you need something the most they just up chuck and leave.

"Samuel, Samuel, Samuel. That was quite the show."

Sam looked over to still see his brother fully unconscious, ok there goes plan B. He looked over to see Cas just staring wide eyed at him, ok there goes plan C. He gulped as he slowly backed up toward where Dean was laying.

"Your not going anywhere Sammy."

Sam looked on with fear in his eyes as he was suddenly thrust into the damn contraption Alastair was in, his wrist firmly locked in place. _This is so not good, any time now Cas._

He looked up suddenly when he heard a loud shout, to his surprise Cas and Dean were gone. He sighed out a relief that Dean would at least be somewhere safe but felt a twang of pain that he was left for dead, of course no one thought he was needed any way.

"You want to kill me Alastair?" He asked as he licked his suddenly dry lips.

"Kill you? Oh no boy, you want to know what ole' Dean went through in hell? Well I'll give you a first hand experience, free of expense."

Suddenly it all made since, he had been begging Dean to open up about hell and Dean only broke down certain walls, never reveling too much information. He asked for it, but all of the sudden he really doesn't want what he asked for so much. At least Dean's somewhere safe he can live with that.

* * *

**TBC? So should I continue or can it now. If you would like to see it continued just put it in the review. Feedback is welcomed and highly appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **I'm glad for all the positive feedback and your understanding of the idea that popped into my head. This should be a relatively short story and I added Zachariah which in this case Dean doesn't know who the hell that is because he hasn't met him yet. So I just made their meeting earlier then intended in the show. I hope your with me on all the ideas and I don't screw up too bad. Thanx Charity.

* * *

Castiel sat next to Dean's hospital bed in silence. He knows what _should_ be done but what he's _going _to do are two different things. He should have gone back to the factory and got Sam out, he should have kept the devils trap in line. A bunch of should haves of the past. He saw what Alastair was going to do but before he could do anything Zachariah had came in and gotten both him and Dean out, he could not go against his superior. While Dean knows nothing of who Zachariah is, he knows a little too well just who the pompous angel can be. He tried to tell himself he was just being obedient but he knew it was out of fear he didn't want to go back. Their whole plan crumbled and he has no clue who to blame, what to do. He sighed as he knew the first question that would fly out of Dean's mouth. He would have to tell him something, whether that be the truth he didn't know yet. He would soon feel a wrath more powerful than anything he's seen in heaven, oh yes he would feel the wrath of Dean Winchester and he actually was scared.

"Are you alright?" Castiel had asked as he noticed the signs of awakening for quite some time.

"No thanks to you." Dean ground out. His throat felt like sandpaper an all to easy reminder of why he was here in the first place. It was odd though that the first voice he heard was Cas because even though he was unconscious he felt his brothers presence in the room.

"Where's Sam?" He had to ask, if he felt Sam their then why wasn't he here being a mother hen? He watched as the angel just sighed an that never meant anything good.

"Cas, we'll try this again. Where's Sam?" He was becoming angry, why couldn't a damn angel give a straight answer? It was like it was against the angel codebook.

"Back at the factory." Castiel replied as he looked away. He didn't want to see the fire build in his eyes or want to feel like Dean was right all along not to have faith in angels or more specifically him.

"What? Why?" Now he was really pissed, while he was lying in a comfy bed Sam was left worrying at a factory about him; that rose his protective instincts a whole nother level.

"Listen you need to calm down Dean." He needed to subdue Dean's anger, before he got himself hurt even worse.

"Don't tell me to calm down, tell me why you decided to take me and not Sam." He was far beyond pissed. Their was something that Cas was hiding but of course what else is new. The whole world tries to make it their goal by hiding things from him.

"You were already injured enough and I needed to get you to a hospital." Castiel swiftly spoke the lie as he didn't think about telling Dean of Zachariah just yet.

"Like I'm going to believe that." Dean started to rip out his I.V's and the oxygen cannula hooked under his nose, he always hated those damn things anyway. He began the process of hobbling out of bed. "Just take me to the factory?" He asked, already out of breath not even caring his ass-end was sticking out.

"Wait Dean why don't I go and you rest a bit." Castiel suggested as he tried to settle Dean back in bed. He really didn't want Dean to be met with the sight of a dead brother.

"Get the hell off me!" He yelled swatting away Cas's hands. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why won't you take me to Sam?" He looked into the angels eyes to try to read them out but of course he couldn't see anything. _This day just got better and better. _

He watched with disbelief as the angel just looked down, there was something wrong here. Then an light bulb went off in his head as horror crawled up through his spine to radiate out his eyes. "Oh God." He stuttered out as he realized why Cas was acting so strange.

He quickly made his way to the angel and threw his right fist into the angels face delighting in the crunch he heard.

"If it makes you feel better to hit me so do as you wish but another two hits then your knuckles will be shattered to pieces." Castiel deadpanned as he looked at how Dean checked his already bruising hand.

"You sonofabitch! You never got rid of Alastair, he's still there with Sam." He yelled as he tried to placate anger but all he was feeling was sheer panic and fear. He knew first hand what Alastair can do, it sent shivers down his spine to only imagine what Alastair could be doing to Sam at the moment.

"I'm sorry Dean." Castiel muttered as he began to stand.

"Sorry? Your sorry, that's all you got to say." Dean stared on incredulous he didn't care if he had to make a daring rescue in a hospital gown, ok maybe he cared a little. He still do it though, ass-end hanging out and all. He take Sam as is, it would be a hell of a lot better then finding a dead Sam. "Just do your damn job right for once and get me to the factory." He pleaded as he closed his eyes waiting for darkness to surround him.

"As you wish." Castiel said quietly as he took his two fingers and gently placed them upon Dean's forehead hoping Dean wouldn't have to bare the sight of a dead younger brother.

* * *

**P.S all boo boo's and errors are fixed on this story :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **I didn't want to include too much torture as it would get brutal I hope that I satisfied you enough with a description. There may possibly only 3 chapters left but who knows. I hope you're enjoying it and sticking with me so far. As I said I'm adding Zachariah so be prepared. Thanx Charity.

* * *

Sam hung limply by the shackles holding his wrist in place, his shirt was long since discarded on the ground from the multiple slashes cutting it into pieces. Alastair had finally left giving him a moment of peace but he knew he be back and he dreaded every second that time flew by knowing he'll see his face soon. He shivered slightly from the cold and a soft moan escaped his lips from the movement. He was truly and utterly alone no big brother to the rescue no angel coming to save his sorry ass.

His head darted around frantically as he heard the familiar creak of the door. He closed his eyes willing it to be Dean but he knew it wasn't he knew who it was.

"Sammy did you enjoy your break?"

He gulped as he heard the hollow voice say his name no compassion in it what so ever.

"Of course." He answered flatly as he started to shiver again the room becoming even colder.

"Good, because I've been thinking about what to do next. Since you wanted to know what Dean went through in hell I figured why not make this special and go out of the box."

Alastair approached him as he gave a smug smile. "Well do it, give it all you got." He spit out putting on a smile of his own.

"I like you Sammy you remind me a lot of my special student, you remind me of Dean."

Sam shivered as he mentioned Dean's name. "I'm glad you can make comparisons but stop the talk and start with it already." He yelled as he gave a defiant smile trying to put on a mask of confidence but inside he was crying like a little baby and he wished that he could just cry now.

"Eager aren't we, but I decided I heard enough of your mouth for one day Sammy."

He watched as Alastair walked over to the table of discarded weapons. He tried to see what Alastair was picking up but he couldn't see any thing; his vision was blurry at best and he could tell he wouldn't be awake for long.

"You see I normally revel in the screams my student's emit but I know ways to break you and I have a feeling if Deany boy comes back it will break him all the more."

Sam watched in horror as Alastair started to thread a needle and he gasped as he knew what his intention was. "Please don't do this." He begged as his eyes watered silently raining down tears onto the cold cement floor. "Please." A broken whisper as he looked down at the floor.

"Keep on begging Sammy it makes me feel even more delighted to do this." Alastair smiled at him as he walked slowly forward.

"Do it just get it over with." He sighed out as he looked Alastair in the eyes.

"I love your obedience I could use you Sammy." Alastair approached him as he roughly grabbed his chin his fingers burning his skin. He didn't even feel the stab of the first stitch as he quickly passed out.

"Sleep Sammy you'll need it."

* * *

Dean wafted through the darkness as his eyes finally opened; he was standing outside the same factory. He looked down to see he's been fully clothed and thanked the heaven that he didn't have to charge in there with his ass-end hanging out. He looked over to see Cas standing beside him a solemn look on his face. "Come on." He ground out as he quickly trudged to the door hating the eerie feeling he was getting. He slowly opened the door and jumped slightly at the audible creak it emitted. He searched frantically around the factory for an injured Sam or worse he gulped as he shook his head of the thought.

His eyes met there mark as horror crawled up his legs and into his eyes. "Sammy!" He yelled as rushed to Sam's unconscious form. He looked around quickly and sighed as Alastair was nowhere in sight. "Oh god." He had to stop from puking up his lunch at the sight of his brother. Sam's chest was covered in various slashes and cut's all bleeding down into the waistband of his jeans. His face oh god, he turned away as he didn't want to even look at it. Alastair had sewn his lips shut. He shivered as he tried to awaken his unconscious sibling. "Sammy, wake up man." The tears started to fall as he looked over Sam's limp form trying to find a way to make this better. "Cas get your ass over here." He yelled as he frantically thought of a way to free him. He watched as Cas obeyed and stood by his side. "Get to work undo these things." He yelled as he pointed to the shackles holding his brother prisoner. Cas just nodded his head as a flick of the wrist they popped off, and Sam's body started to tumble forward. "It's ok Sammy I gotcha." He cooed as he grabbed hold of Sam's arms easing him into his grip to be let down gently. He sat down with Sam in his lap as he softly stroked his hair. " Cas get these out." He demanded as he pointed to the stitches holding Sam's mouth shut.

"I can't we would have to take him to a hospital to get them surgically removed."

"Bullshit get to healing." His heartbeat was frantic as he heard the beginning of a low moan coming from the back of Sam's throat. It sounded raw due to the fact it couldn't escape past his lips. "It's ok Sammy I'm right here."

"I'm sorry Dean I can't do anything." He watched with a slight feeling of hurt and helplessness. _Damn angels never good for anything. _"Well get us the hell out of here." He yelled as he went back to stroking Sam's hair again trying to offer words of encouragement even though Sam couldn't hear him or respond.

"Whatever you say Dean." He watched as Cas walked up to them and began to put his fingers on his head. He closed is eyes waiting to be wafted into darkness but he didn't feel the original sensation, he opened his eyes to see Cas standing on the other side of the room staring at something. He turned to see what it was and there standing by the doorway was a man dressed in a suit with a smug smile on his face. He curled his body around Sammy to protect him from the new threat.

"Who the hell are you?"

* * *

**Boo boo and error revision**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** I'm glad you all liked the last chapter I hope I satisfied you enough. Things will get mixed up in this one that's all I'm saying. I hope you enjoy this one, because I have my doubts on it so please give me feedback. Please review to let me know if you like this twist. Thanx Charity.

* * *

"Hello Dean."

"How do you know my name?" Dean questioned as he narrowed his eye's. Cas appeared to be threatened by the new comer.

"Why I've been watching you, making sure you don't do something stupid and go hurt yourself."

"You've been watching me? Just who the hell are you?" He was getting far beyond angered. This guy wanted to play word games while Sam still couldn't even talk to him.

"My name is Zachariah and I'm an angel Dean."

"Oh god not another one." He groaned at the thought of another screw up angel who couldn't do a damn thing right for the life of them. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to do some business, you see Castiel didn't do the job correctly."

"If you mean the devil's trap…" Dean started but stopped as Sam started to move again. "Shh it's ok." He whispered softly as he went back to stroking Sam's hair down. "Can we cut to the chase chuckles?"

"You see I am Castiel's superior that is why he's in shock of my presence."

"Really I thought it's cause your bald." He said sarcastically as he gave a glance toward Cas noticing the way he stood still, almost like a statue. _Cas is in shock._

"Funny."

"What are you doing here Zachariah?"

Dean turned in shock as he heard the stutter of Cas's voice. _Better late then never I suppose. _

"I needed to see if he's ok."

"If he's ok? Yeah getting tortured by Alastair is a walk in the park pal." Dean ground out wishing they could stop the gibber gabber and get the hell out of here. Alastair could still be around here somewhere don't angels have brains.

"No not him, you."

"Me?" Dean asked with a hint of anger. This damn angel came all this way to make sure he was ok. Why did everyone find it necessary to make sure he was intact but not give Sam a second glance?

"Yes you, we couldn't have out little solider injured now could we."

"Solider? What the hell is going on here?" He turned to Cas but he just diverted his gaze.

"Cas you better start explaining yourself before I come over their and kick your ass." He yelled as he quietly smothered down Sam's hair hoping it was comforting but he knew it wasn't. He knew that he hasn't gave Sam the comfort he needed lately he also knew that this whole incident could have been diverted.

"You know what I don't even want to know, just for once do your damn job…_please_." He asked as Cas looked over to Zachy there for confirmation. He sighed as this damn angel thing was getting old.

"You ready Dean?"

"Just do it already." He demanded annoyed at the whole situation. He held onto Sam tighter knowing this conversation was far from over.

"See ya soon Dean." That was the last thing he heard as the darkness surrounded him.

* * *

**Boo boo and error revision**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: **Sorry for the hiatus I had a brain fart, I am sure you all can sympathize with me. I have been brainstorming new ideas for this because I never actually planned writing this so bare with me. Therefore, I hope you like this chapter and I still got you hooked. Thanx Charity.

* * *

Dean sat in the same hospital room he was once in not too long ago, watching Sam sleep. It has only been a few hours since Cas had taken them out of the factory but the hours seemed to go on forever. Each second ticked louder as he had too wait for someone to give him a hint as to the condition on Sam. Finally someone dragged their ass in their and told him Sam would be just fine. He blew out a breath he didn't know he been holding then he even seen Cas let out a sigh of relief. He was told all the slashes and cuts were stitched up and the stitches holding his lips mouth shut were removed without complication though their would be ugly holes their until they closed on their own. He still shivered as he stared at Sam's lips knowing what used to be their. Knowing Sam was terrified and alone and couldn't even scream out for help.

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and he knew it was Cas's but he shrugged it off. It was his stupid self that got Sam in this position any way. He wanted to think that, he wanted to blame Cas but all he kept thinking was it was his entire fault.

"Dean you mustn't blame yourself over this incident."

"Your right I should blame you." Dean's voice dripped malice as he stared at Sam's limp body. His face was so pale and devoid of its natural color but the doctor had told him he would be fine why is he worrying?

"I agree you should."

"Finally we agree on something." Dean scoffed as he turned around to meet the angel in the eyes. He held compassion in the depth of his soles, for once Dean let his anger and tension role off him, and he sighed. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have lashed out at you, it's just…" Dean didn't finish his sentence as he looked over to Sam again this was like hell all over again.

"I understand Dean."

"Your still not off the hook with your pal Zachy back their. I want answers soon." That was a guaranteed promise as he wanted answers and he wanted people or angels for that matter to stop hiding things from him as if he was that much of an idiot.

"You'll get your answers, I'm sure Zachariah will be thrilled to give you all the details."

"Zachariah?"

"Yes, he's going to be coming back Dean. I fear it will be sooner than later."

"What's he going to do?" He said fearfully as he watched Sam stir in sleep but quickly settle. Sam wasn't even awake yet. Why the hell would the angel come? Of course why wouldn't he, angels love to screw with him now a days.

"I don't know Dean but be prepared for anything; I have the dishonor of having to obey his every word."

"So that's why you're so dumb." Dean chuckled as he got a glare. He hadn't cracked a joke at Cas in ages. "Oh stop giving me that look; I know you're not dumb…well maybe a little bit." He laughed aloud as Cas mumbled about leaving for a while. Maybe things would go right for once.

* * *

Sam knew he hurt of course why wouldn't he. He just was in another torture session with Alastair and he must have left to give him a moment of peace. That was it he was still at the factory and he was alone. The word reverberated in his head as the impact of it finally hit home. He didn't care as tears started to cascade down his face he knew he deserved this. The whole damn world thought he deserved this. It was for the best.

* * *

Dean stopped his reading of a magazine as he heard the silent sob coming from his brother's bed. He peeked over the top to see tears falling down his face. Dean took this as Sam was crying because he was in pain and he immediately dropped the magazine and grabbed Sam's hand; trying to comfort him in any way.

"Sammy? It's ok I'm here don't cry." He cooed as he scooted closer. The tears continued to fall in a steady stream. "Damn it." He cursed as he pressed the help button frantically. "Hold on Sammy, I'll get ya something."

As he looked to the door, he saw a nurse scramble into the door. _Must have been sleeping…humph. _

"Yes sir what is it."

"My brother he's in pain." He said quickly as he pointed to Sam's teary-eyed face. His eyes quickly began to tear but he held them at bay, this wasn't helping Sam any.

"Ok I'll see what I can do."

He watched carefully as the nurse checked Sam over, checking each wound, his pulse, and heart rate. It infuriated him that a stranger was the one doing his job but he told himself it was for the best. For Sammy's best interest.

"Sir I don't think I need to administer any pain medication."

"What? He's in pain, what the hell are you blind?" He lashed out in anger, as this woman wasn't going to do her damn job. Maybe he should have taken over the role.

"Sir I have a very good feeling that he's just dreaming and the tears just sprouted off from a dream."

"A dream." He repeated as he looked to Sam again realizing that the lines of pain he saw were more from discomfort not regular physical pain. He should have detected that his brother was having a nightmare and not some stranger tell him. _Some hell of a big brother I am. _

"I see this often in victims that have been tortured."

It was their cover story, even the story that they had used for him. A crazy psycho kidnapped Sam and tortured him, it would explain all the injures and it is not far off from the real thing. Surprisingly they all bought it and not one police officer has been their to speak to him about it. Obviously giving him space for what has taken place.

"I'm sorry for that." he apologized as he starched absently at his head. "I can't lose him you know he's all I have left."

"I understand it happens, do feel free to press the button again if anything else pops up your unsure of. I want to let you know he's going to be just fine, especially with you as a brother."

He beamed as he looked over to Sam again as his lines of discomfort faded and he drifted off in a more peaceful sleep. The nightmare was over for now. "Thank you." He whispered as the nurse had left with a smile and left him in the silence.

"Come on Sammy, the nightmares over. You're going to be fine, I haven't been doing a good job as big brother before but I promise I'll pick it up." He talked softly as he patted Sam's hand and went back to reading his magazine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:** So here's chapter 6 and I believe theirs only one more chapter after this *crosses fingers* but that could always change. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I want to thank all who've accepted my idea and didn't think I was loony yeah. Thanx Charity.

* * *

Castiel came and gone when he wanted guilt plastered on his face but Dean didn't care about the angel, he didn't care about Alastair, he didn't care about the damn 66 seals anymore all he cared about was laid up in a hospital bed. He since propped his feet up on Sam's bed getting heated glares from the other nurses who walked in to do their rounds for the night it only made him laugh. The doctor had told him Sam should wake within the next hour hopefully coming out of his dream state that he was in. He prayed to God he would because that was the worst. Sam would instantly cry and weep asking for mercy, for the pain to stop. It made Dean cry right along with him and all in all made him feel helpless. He wasn't one that usually felt helpless.

He figured hell if Sam had to go through nightmares then he go right along with him. He finally shut his eyes and succumbed to sleep and let nightmares plague his mind throughout the night.

* * *

The sun glittered through the window hitting Sam right in the face, it made him scrunch his eyes close all the more trying to evade the evil sunlight trying to wake him up. "F'v m're min'tes." He mumbled as he nuzzled closer to the pillow trying to turn around but as he did so immeasurable amounts of pain shot through his chest and stomach. That's when he fully opened his eyes to notice he wasn't in a ramshackle of a motel room with Dean singing loudly in the shower. In fact where was Dean? Where I am? What happened?

"Oh Sam, you awake. It's so good to see you up."

A perky voice assaulted his ears as he turned his head to see a petite women opening up the rest of the curtains. _So that's who woke me up. _"Wha?" He had no words as he didn't remember anything, or at least he didn't think so. His lips even hurt to talk, each word coming out sent pain. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Sam you're in a hospital. You were kidnapped and uh…tortured. Your brother and that young fellow found you."

Sam scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion trying to remember ever being kidnapped. Who the hell did I piss off this time? He went to feel his lips and felt how rough they were, and how going over each one was almost like a perfect hole, like someone…someone. Oh god, he remembered now Alastair did that, he also was the cause of his chest pains as well. Why the hell is he at the hospital though? Isn't he supposed to deserve that?

"Your lips are going to be sore for awhile sweetie, but they will heal on their own. As for your chest their were a few slashes and cuts that needed stitches but none to serious. You just have been out of it for awhile."

"You said my brother." He coughed as his throat was so dry and his lips were so sore to move but he had to ask questions.

"Yes he went to get coffee he'll be back; he was really worried about you."

Sam looked down as more guilt ate away at him; he only managed to ensue worry in Dean. He was supposed to pull off the rescue and save the day not be the one getting his ass kicked…again. He figured the other fellow mentioned was Cas, it had to be. "Thanks." He whispered as the nurse just smiled and walked off leaving him alone. Alone, the word hit him again. He never liked being alone, after Dean died he was alone. After Jess died he felt alone. He was always alone. But she had said Dean was here, but why does he get the feeling that he was alone from the start?

* * *

Dean grabbed his cup of coffee and gave it a quick sniff; he needed the extra energy boost. Going to bed proven to be the worst idea ever, he only was asleep for an hour but dream wracked his brain of different incidents he rather not mention. Besides Sam was sure to wake up today sometime. Dean smiled as he made is descent down the hallway.

Dean waited patiently for the elevator and stepped inside; when the doors finally closed he closed his eyes for a brief moment taking another sip of the coffee. When he opened them a man was standing behind him, he could see from the reflection from the door.

"God." He clutched his chest as he recognized baldy instantly. "Haven't you guys heard of the subway yet?" He turned around to be met with the eyes of Zachariah.

"Hello Dean, I told you I be back."

"Well what do you want, ya kinda are a buzz killer." He grumbled not wanting to have this discussion. He already ruined the taste of the coffee, he didn't even want too drink any of it anymore.

"We have some things to talk about."

"You better hope you can talk in 3 minutes because that's when I get off." He didn't want to sit through a 'the world's gonna end' lecture…again. He get's that enough from Cas.

"Oh don't worry I've made some adjustments."

He gave him a perplexed look but then he felt as the elevator halted and stopped all together just before his stop…god damn it. "Get on with it already." He sighed as he leaned against the railing preparing for a long ass speech.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: **Ok I lied this story is so taking a life of its own so maybe two more chapters. Grrr I hoped to narrow it down to one but I guess you won't mind. Thanx for the reviews Charity.

* * *

Dean's butt was sore from the hard metal of the railing digging into his backside, more than his butt his ears were sore from the constant blabber from his companion in the elevator with him. He almost fell asleep on two separate occasions. He checked his watch occasionally and noticed how late it was getting he needed to get out of here, and he needed to put a mental reminder to never ever take elevators again.

"Are you listening to a word I'm saying?"

"Yeah, worlds gonna end, breaking of seals, blah blah blah." Nothing he hasn't heard before.

"I wouldn't be joking Dean, we need you in tip top shape. Everyone has a role to play in this war and it seems that you play the most important part."

His ears perked at that statement; finally the guy says something interesting. "What does that mean?"

"You see we need to stop Lilith from breaking the seals that's are main goal, correct?"

"Uh…duh."

"If we do not succeed though we need a good little solider to stop Lucifer when he arises."

"Well aren't you a ball of sunshine." He grumbled as he bounced the thoughts around. What if they didn't stop Lilith? What would happen then, his dad instilled into him to always be prepared for anything so what baldy says does make sense, right? Of course he doesn't have to like it though.

"I'm just saying to be ready for anything Dean, if he should walk the Earth again we need someone to combat him and we already flipped the coin for who that was."

He watched as Zachariah grew a small smirk on his face that always bore trouble with it. "Who exactly might that be?"

"Why you of course, you have been chosen personally from heaven to have that honor Dean."

"Me?" He asked incredulously. "Why the hell you pick me, huh?"

"Why couldn't you of picked one of those supposed arch-angels or even God himself." "Why me?"

"It always had to be you Dean whether you like it our not, even Sammy has a role to play we all do Dean it's the fact's of life. Were all little puppets in a play, you do well you get the standing ovation you crave Dean. You do poorly your life line will be cut, dropping you right back to where you came from."

Dean stared on with his mouth slightly agape, soaking all the information in. _It always had to be you. _He gulped as he turned to look at the door his own reflection staring him head on, all of his secrets, his lies, and his guilt eating away at him contorting his face into a different form. He turned around to be met with empty air. He heard the beep of the elevator stopping and quickly got off. _He shivered, damn I hate elevators. _

* * *

Sam heard the door creak open, he turned his head fearfully to the side as he listened to the loud footsteps reverberate through the factory. Each one an echo of his utter helplessness. He couldn't scream out for help, he couldn't scream out in pain or terror. He had to admit this guy was good at finding what makes you break. No wonder why hell hired him.

He said no words, not even saying anything too him anymore just going straight to work carving out his chest to little pieces. He told him he enjoyed his tears, he enjoyed his pain but he didn't have the strength to hide it all away. He wanted Dean, he wanted Dean to make it all go away to make it all better like he use to when he was a child but those times are far lost. He's going to die he knows it, a failed rescue attempt wasn't exactly his planed death but that's the way the wind blows.

He feels it as the knifes digs in and he tried not to scream, he tries not to cry because he doesn't want to ensue his joy but what the hell might as well make someone happy. So he cries and screams for all it's worth just to please someone before he dies.

* * *

Dean walked down the hallway wiping away sweat as those damn elevators can get pretty hot fast. His coffee long since discarded all he focused on was Sam. The nurse, who he learned was named Alexis, told him Sam was awake and coherent had started to play 20 questions. So he took that as his cue to step in so Sam didn't annoy the nurses to death. He began to walk into the door when he heard Sam's frantic screaming, he skidded into the room like their was no tomorrow expecting baldy back or some unknown attacker but relaxed a notch when Sam was just in another dream. Of course it was only a notch because Sam wasn't out of the water yet. He strode over to his bed and shook his shoulders with force hoping to awaken him. No such luck.

"Sam! Sammy come on wake up, it's just a dream." He yelled as he shook his shoulders again. Still not getting any response except Sam's whimpers and sobs he began to panic.

He bent down so that he could whisper into Sam's ear he also began to card his fingers through Sam's hair hoping gentle notions would decipher to Sam between the dream and reality.

"Sammy it's just a dream, your safe I'm here and your not alone I promise. Come back to me." He whispered softly as his fingers continued the motion. He didn't doubt that Sam was dreaming of Alastair and he only hoped the gentle gestures will pull Sam out of his dream state. As he hoped Sam quieted down and fluttered his eyes open.

"Dean?"

"The one and only." He smiled as he stopped playing with Sam's hair. "You were dreaming kiddo." His smile turned to concern as Sam's eyes held confusion.

"Dreaming? Where I am?" The questions slipped his lips as he looked around; it was stark white with the smell of antiseptic. Ok I'm in a hospital but why?

"You're in a hospital you ah…" He scratched the back of his head thinking of a way to explain this properly. "Um…you had a little tango with Alastair." he hoped that Sam would click the rest of the pieces in place because he didn't have the heart to tell him he failed.

His mouthed formed a 'oh' as he racked his brain to remember, he and Alastair got into a confrontation. Why the hell can't I remember anything? Whys is so hot in here as well, aren't hospitals suppose to be cold? He swiped absently at his sweaty bangs and remembered Dean said he was dreaming. The dream, Alastair…alone. He shivered involuntarily as it hit like a semi-truck.

"Are you cold Sammy, I can ask for more blankets?"

"No I…I'm fine." He put on a pained smile as he tried to brush off Dean's mother henning but he knew this would go on for a little while. So he decided to change the subject. "Where's Cas?"

The question put him off guard as Sam just woke up from an obviously horrible dream, and then couldn't remember a damn thing. Then the thing he wants to know is 'Where's Cas' the sneaky little kid knows more then he's putting off. I'll play along.

"Hopefully getting laid, I mean dude he really needs to get him some." He joked as Sam just rolled his eyes.

"Can you ever give a serious answer?"

"I can if you can."

_Touché. _Sam thought as his mind was ravaged with images he rather forget; he really didn't need to have this conversation now. Sam looked up as he heard the flutter of a noise; his instincts of sound have become zoned in quite well after this.

"Uh…Dean."

"What you finally ready to admit I'm more handsome." Dean smiled as he propped his feet up on Sam's bed again. He watched as Sam just pointed behind him.

He made a garbled noise as he fell out of his chair.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked as he watched as Dean slowly got up from the ground he was of course healing from wounds too. He gave a heated glare towards Cas.

"I am sorry." Castiel muttered.

"Sorry, I outta kick your ass back up to heaven." Dean heaved pushing himself up. He brushed himself off as he grabbed the chair and sat back down propping his feet again. "Now what do you want before you give me a heart attack."

"I just wanted to see how Sam was doing."

"I'm fine thanks. Oh and thank you for getting me out of that factory by the way." Sam thanked as Castiel just gave a nod. He wasn't stupid Dean had help.

"Hey! Where's my gift of gratitude?" Dean grumbled as Sam just let himself slip. _So you do remember about the factory you sneaky bastard_. As soon as I kick Cas's ass out of here we are so talking.

"Dean do the world a favor, shut up." Sam smiled as his foot was kicked. He enjoyed this banter as it took the focus off the task at hand and why their really there. He knew Dean would make him talk. Sooner or later he would have to sit down and explain everything like it or not.

Castiel watched the comments fly and figured he already overstayed his welcome as Dean still had warranty for him and indeed he was in a good old fashioned how do you say ass-kicking Dean Winchester style. Might as well get a head start and hide. "I will see you both later, please get better Sam you too Dean." He said his goodbyes and with that he was gone.

Dean paid no attention to the angel as he knew he had his number later. "So Sammy I hear around town that you can go home today, you think you're up to it?"

"Of course I am, I'm perfectly fine." Yeah on the outside a million bucks on the inside you're a poor pathetic one cent not even. "I'm ready too go Dean, please." He begged putting on his puppy dog face.

"Ok, ok the stuff's in the car already let me get your clothes or do you want to give the nurses the show of their life." He grinned as he dug through the duffle on the ground. Oh yeah were going home to some ratty ass motel room where Sam's going to bleed his heart out because isn't that the Winchester way. Where all ground breaking confessions go down; it's in some god forsaken motel room with the worst décor that walked the Earth. The carpet odor making you want to gag but what's the best is it's always let's your mind wander off the task at hand theirs always something else to think about.

As he pulled out clothes for Sam he missed the pillow that whizzed past his head and he almost smiled but faltered a little as he stared at the still healing stitch holes. They would heal but would Sam's mind from it, that's the question that's always the question.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: **Ok some people approached me and said I should let it off at when the levee breaks, I too have considered this but I don't want to disappoint but I realize it would get extremely long. If I had the chance too I would believe me but I have some other things too tend too and I originally planned to take a break grrr writing impulses so I'm sorry if I let any of you down but I'm dropping it off in this chapter. If you want to see more than just say so when I have time I'll write more for it in another story or something. Or I have another idea if you have another prompts ya like to see feel free and tell me I'm always interested in new ideas other than my own loony fantasies. So thanx for reading and reviewing. Thanx Charity.

* * *

The drive to their new motel room was silent, just the way he liked it. Dean didn't constantly nag him over the issue at hand he left him to muse on his own thoughts probably because Dean had his own thoughts to chew at. The music blasting in his ears was a comfort at hand, it reminded him he wasn't alone but their was always the voice in the back of his head telling him it didn't matter, Dean didn't care about him. He would just let Dean sing his songs while he slid down farther in the seat. He would just close his eyes for a little bit, they needed their rest too. _Just a little bit. _

* * *

"Hey Sammy."

Sam's eyes popped open as he looked around frantically for him, he was here somewhere. He just saw him inching closer, his voice cold as ice. "Where is he?" He panted still out of breath.

"Where is who? Sammy you were dreaming again."

"Dreaming?" Sam looked around and noticed he was in the impala, not the factory. His brother was on the outside of the car leaning over him. Dreaming? I just closed my eyes for a second.

"Yeah, you fell asleep on the way here. I got us a room and our stuff is already inside."

Their already at the motel, time does fly. He shook his head as he began to stand.

"Whoa, just wait a minute. Let me help you." Dean attempted to grab his arm but he tried in vain to push him off. "Would you stop and let me help you for once."

Sam sagged down as he just let Dean help me out of the car. He needed the help, he was tired and obviously losing it up stairs. He got some weird stares as his brother half-dragged him to their room. Why did everyone think they were gay?

He didn't remember getting past the door as his lack of a peaceful sleep caught up with him.

* * *

Dean was not a happy camper, he knew Sam was messed up and it was his entire fault. Having to watch his brother toss and turn in another nightmare was not fun. He had to wait till they got to the motel before he could actually wake him, all the more torturous.

It took Sam five minutes to respond to his voice, he even took the tactic of getting out of the car and opening up the passenger side door to arouse him. It only resulted in Sam almost toppling to the ground. Finally when Sam had awoken his first words were terrified and his eyes displayed horror as they did a frantic search of the car. He just played with it knowing Sam had awoken from a dream pertaining to Alastair.

He did a quick lie about their stuff being in the room, he didn't take the time too. He hurriedly got them a room and went back to Sam dismayed he wasn't up and decided the stuff could wait later. He finally felt like he got back on track and was doing his job, he was taking care of Sammy again. Of course there are hardships to the job. Lugging a sleep-dazed 6'4 200 plus pound brother is no where near fun or easy. He held on strong, Sam still had some coherency to walk or stumble whatever.

He was feeling more weight as he got closer to the door, he kicked open the door with his boot and began to shuffle them inside. That's when he felt Sam go completely limp almost taking him down with him. "Sammy!" He yelled as hurriedly dragged Sam to the farthest bed. He gently set him down and began and assessment as to why Sam totally zonked out. Maybe he wasn't ready to leave the hospital? Maybe their's a hidden injury? Maybe you're just worrying to much because he's just sleeping.

"You just passed out." He sighed as he sat down on his own bed. "Passed out." He gave a slight chuckle as Sam snored away oblivious to the world. All of Sam's nightmares have caught up to him and Sam's body was shutting itself down for its own good. Pretty soon he would pass out if he didn't get any sleep himself.

He began the task of stripping his brother down to his boxers and a t-shirt. Once Sam was in proper sleeping attire he brought the blanket up and tucked it under his chin. Satisfied Sam was taken care of he began his nightly routine. Once he was striped down to only his boxers he hopped into his own bed letting sleep succumb.

* * *

The sun hit Sam's almost at the same time as the smell of breakfast. His mouth started to water in anticipation, he hadn't eaten since well he didn't know so that meant he needed to eat.

"Good morning sunshine." Dean grinned as he watched Sam's nose twitch from the aroma in the room.

Sam abruptly began to prop himself up on one elbow and rub the sleep out of his eyes. "Good morning yourself. What are you doing up this early?"

"Early? Sam it's 11:30." He began digging through the contents of the bag. Nothing better than a good ole' heartfelt confession with some good food to go with it.

Sam's eyes opened more at that, 11:30. Was it really that late? Dean wasn't the early bird type, when did I go to sleep anyway? "Why didn't you wake me up? He accused as he began to get out of bed, looking around for his lost jeans.

"Because dumbass you passed out in the car and in the doorway as I was dragging you in here. You scared me half to death." Dean retorted as he bit a piece out of the muffin. "Now calm down and come eat breakfast."

Sam sighed as he gave up the search, who the hell cares if he's still in his boxers. "Thanks Dean." He thanked as food and a drink was pushed his way he accepted them gratefully and dug in quite ashamed at how Dean-like he was starting to look.

"So I take it your hungry." Dean noted as he beat around the bush. The question would pop up soon and Sam can't weasel out of it.

"Yeah I haven't eaten in a while I guess." He looked at Dean suspiciously, he was cooking something up he can feel it. Random ass questions don't fly out of Dean's mouth often well maybe they do but their more randomer then this (was that even a word) God he's losing his mind.

"I bet, so Sam what do remember from the factory." Dean watched as Sam stopped eating and looked on in shock almost as if pictures assaulted his mind.

"No…nothing why would you ask." He stuttered out as he looked around for an excuse to leave but none came about. Damn Dean for being nosy.

"Don't lie to me, I know you remember Sammy. I just want you to open up to me that's all."

Tears threatened to fall down his face but he quickly hid them away. He couldn't say he wouldn't understand because Dean would understand more than anyone so why was he holding back? Why are you being selfish again when he's only trying to help?

"Please Sammy I'm trying to help you, let me help you." Dean begged as he watched Sam's eyes water. Why couldn't Sam confide in him anymore? When did that ever stop?

"I know, I just…" He broke down he couldn't do it anymore. He wasn't perfect, he was useless. Alastair made that very clear; he made sure that his uselessness wouldn't hurt anyone else. He made sure that he knew he was alone and always was.

"Just what Sammy?" Dean began to stand and move to comfort his little brother as tears began to fall. He hated to see Sam like this so broken so receded in himself. It reminded him of himself after his father died. Hiding away all his feelings deep inside himself that it's hard to let them out.

"He was right Dean, everything he said made sense." Sam bowed his head as he jerked his body away from his brother's comforting hands. He knew now that Alastair was right all his words rand true whether he wanted to hear them or not.

"What? You can't seriously believe him." That's what was bothering him; Sam believed every word Alastair had said. Of course Sam had been believing demons words were like gold recently. No, no get that out of your head this isn't helping. Alastair wasn't an amateur he made you fee worthless and alone. His work would do horrors to an already broken man from the beginning.

"Why should I not! He stitched my lips shut so I can shut up for once and hear the truth. I know I'm worthless, I'm a lowlife, and I'm nothing. Hearing it from a god damn demon Dean that's hit low levels." He yelled as tears continued to fall, it hurt to revisit it but it needed to be done. Dean needed to see what he was which was nothing.

Dean was shocked, he had no clue this was building inside Sam. It must have been building inside for some time for it to get this bad. For it to escalate this far, he didn't want it to escalate this far. He didn't even want this to happen. He wanted his brother back; he wanted Sam to see how much he meant to him and how important he is. Who gives a damn about the rest of the world.

"Sammy, I didn't know you thought that." He said softly. "I don't give a damn what Alastair told you, Ruby, Cas, or any other person on this damn earth. Don't let anyone and I mean anyone tell you your worthless. You're the most important person in the world to me Sam, who gives a damn what other people say."

He was important, but Alastair told him he wasn't. All he wanted was love and value from his older brother and all he heard was he was alone and was useless. Yet Dean told him not to care about any one else, if he's the most important person to Dean then al is good. _Alastair said Dean didn't care. _

"You hearing me Sammy, you're important to me and whatever Alastair said he's wrong." Dean walked slowly over to his stoic brother and squeezed his shoulders slightly.

I'm important to Dean, ya he was hearing and for once it felt good. It felt good to be accepted and love. It felt good to get praise and be the focus instead of being left in the shadows.

"I'm hearing you."

"Then you understand, you got all that garbage out of your head." Dean asked hesitantly, not real sure his words went through Sam's thick skull. Sam seemed to be lost in thought and that could sometimes be a blessing and a curse.

"I will if you stop touching me." Sam smiled wide as Dean grew red and took his hand away quickly.

"Good and if you ever get those thoughts in your head again I'm going to beat them out next time, it won't be pretty." Dean smiled as he walked back over to the chair just happy to see Sam smile.

"Yeah, yeah did you leave any hot water?"

"What do you think?"

"I'm guessing no." Sam sighed as he grabbed a lone pair of jeans and a discarded t-shirt.

"Bingo." He chimed as he stuffed more food into his mouth.

"You're an ass."

"I love you too." He smiled as the bathroom door shut. He was eating quietly enjoying the sound of the water running as he heard a faint noise. He got up quickly and turned around to be met with a pair of eyes. He jumped back and fell flat on his ass.

"Cas!" He screamed as he grabbed his beating heart. "I'm so going to kick your holy ass." He yelled as he went to tackle the angel but just like that he was gone and he was heading for the wall. "Oh shit." he managed to garble out as his head impacted with the wall. "Cas!" He yelled aloud as he rubbed his aching head. "I'm gonna kill you."


End file.
